A Small Light
by Silverfear
Summary: -A ReaderxNightlight love story- Nightlight is the Guardian of Imagination of Creativity, you, well you're a mortal. But that doesn't stop the moon from choosing you to be Nightlight's Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

_You were rather tired,_ you have had a long day and regions. All of it made you exhausted, especially your classmates. God they were rowdy and rude. You stretched, yawning, as you walked into your room. You wished your parents a good night already so you flicked the light off and jumped into your bed.

You burrowed under the sheets, pulling them close to you. It was a cold night, but that was too be expected during the winter time.

You pulled them up too your nose, shutting your eyes, allowing the darkness too clothe you.

However, unlike you expected, you did not instantly fall asleep.

You groaned in annoyance, and rolled over, facing your window. This was a continuous cycle, and this annoyed you. All you wanted was some sleep, dammit.

You furrowed your eyebrows as a light filled your room. Despite the fact your eyes were close, you were still able to feel it and see the redness behind your eyelids. You snapped your eyes open, only to have the bright light shine greatly in your eyes.

It annoyed you. You covered your eyes with your hand, the light then dimmed down, as if knowing that you were very uncomfortable with it's brightness.

You blinked again, your eyes developing in the dim light.

"Can you not sleep?" you heard a wispy voice say. Your eyes widened. There, in your room, was a boy around your age. He had silver choppy cut hair that fell lightly. He had brilliant green eyes, he was sort of lanky as well.

He was holding a staff, was that the source of the light? You wondered where he came from and who he was.

He seemed to know what you were thinking. "I am Nightlight," he said. His voice was accented and proper, you couldn't place the accent. "What," you managed to mutter lightly. The boy grabbed your chin softly with his hand, you looked at him in the eyes. "Go to sleep, my precious (y/n)," he told you softly.

At this point, you would've wondered if he was going to kill you, however your head became heavy and you became sleepier. You would've asked how he was doing this and how did he know you, and you tried.

In a light voice, you managed to ask him, "How. . . How do you know me?" you asked with fatigue. He gave you a sincere smile, brushing aside a (h/c) lock. "I know you, but you do not know me," he told you as you went limp in his arms.

The slow movement of your chest told him you were completely asleep, as he laid you back in the position you were before, pulling up the covers for you. "I wish I could tell you, but you will not believe me."

He leaned down, and whispered in a wispy voice in your ear, "Goodnight, (Y/n)." He kissed your temple lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_You woke up_ the next morning confused. Was all of that a dream or was it real? That was the only thing that ran through your brain. You stumbled out of your bed, the covers and the thick sheets on it messy, along with your pillows.

You just sat back down, your body heavy still will sleep. Your thoughts kept racing back too last night.

You wondered who was that boy, and how in the world did he know you, as well got into your room.

Sighing, you shook your head. You tried to get it off your mind.

You impatiently waited for your car to warm up. The winter took it's toll and made it complicated to drive since the frost.

You groaned and leaned your head back on the seat. This was very frustrating.

Finally your car had warmed. As you began to drive out of your houses driveway, you saw a figure in the mirror.

You stopped and looked back, there was no one there.

You swore you saw that boy again. Shaking your head, you muttered about your eyes playing tricks on you. However, this small part in the back of your head told you he was real.

It told you that he was a dream. But you refused to believe it.

School, despite how much you hated it, was exactly what you needed to get your mind off him.

Yet however, you swore you still saw him.

Your friends notice that you were a bit off your rocks, and asked you.

But each time they did, you answered that you were just tired. You knew they didn't believe you, but they held their peace. They knew best not to poke at certain things, you did seem tired.

Throughout the whole day, you were indeed a bit jumpy. You swore you saw him everywhere, but your eyes were playing tricks on you, that's what you wanted to believe. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy. . . you repeated in your head.

The whole day went in a blur, and by the time you were able to go home. You were already on it.

As soon as you pulled in, you saw him. You have had enough. You stormed up to him, "Who are you?" you demanded. He blinked at you with brilliant green eyes. His the corner of his mouth began to turn up into a smile.

"You can see me," he told you. "Of course I can see you!" you said frustrated. "I saw you last night! What the fuck were you doing in my room!" you squealed.

He blinked. "No need to use foul language, (Y/N)," he told you.

You stood baffled, "How the hell do you know my name? And don't tell me what to do!" you screamed. He stood calmly. "May you please calm down? I would like to speak to you about it without any trouble."

You let out a frustrated sigh. "Try me," was all you said.


	3. Chapter 3

_You had decided_ to go inside of your house. Seeing as you were very cold and very, very tired. You sat down at your table, he stood up however and gave him a condescending stare. "Begin," you told him.

You sat there impatiently waiting for him to explain. As you did, you took in his armour, which was very interesting. His armour was silver and black, almost resembling stars in a dark night sky.

The staff he held had a dagger on top, sharp and pointed, it still illuminated a light glow on it. It was the same glow from the night he had visited you.

You did find him attractive, silver choppy hair that was uneven and fell on his face. Striking, beautiful green eyes. His skin was very pale and he was tall and a bit lanky. He looked older than you by one or two years.

He seemed familiar to you, like an old friend. But you shook this thought out of your mind. But yet, there was a tiny voice, your child self, in your heart telling you that you knew him. You didn't listen to it. Imaginary friends don't exist.

"So are you going to explain or are you just going to stand there? Because if you are you can just get out," you told him, narrowing your eyes.

He chuckled lightly, "Same as always, (y/n)," he told you. You rose an eyebrow, "As always?" you questioned before he began.

He started off with something about a man in the moon, yet you feel as if you had heard some of these things before. "Do you mind skipping ahead, I've heard these before." You told him, that seemed too make him smile a bit. You ignored that stupid smile.

The boy also said that he was named Nightlight. "Nightlight. . ." the name lingered on your tongue. "Where have I heard that before. . .?" you asked yourself, looking at the floor, you hand on your chin.

"Do you need help remembering?" he asked you, almost gliding forward. "Huh?" you looked up at him. Nightlight smiled at you, and leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Remeber." And as he did, memories flooded back to you.

_**In one, you were young, about the age of six or seven. You ran up too a boy that was looked older than you. "Come on Nighty!" you shouted in a high-pitched voice and grabbed him by his arm, tugging him along.** _

_**Nighty! He was your imaginary friend when you were younger.**_

**_There was another seen, this time it seemed to be around Easter, you ran around looking for eggs with fake light green bunny ears on top of your head. Again, Nighty was there. As you ran around, you bumped into something blindly. A giant bunny-man, he looked down at you, helped you up and said something too you and then hopped away._**

**_It was at this point you noticed that Nighty looked like Nightlight. Nighty WAS Nightlight._**

**_One finally memory popped up. It was a memory that happened not too long ago, however your brain had pushed it too the back of your mind. There was your fifteen year-old self sitting on your bed on your laptop doing whatever. _**

**_Your window was open and it was summertime. You looked outside of your window and saw a familiar figure, however you didn't really remember him at this age since Nighty (well, Nightlight) had disappeared when you were 9._**

**_You stood up and walked closer to it, opening it wide. You stared at the figure hovering outside of your window. You scanned him, taking a sharp breath. "Hello my dear (y/n)," the spectral boy told you. _**

**_You blinked._**

**_"Nighty. . .?" you seemed to recognize him for a second. However, before he could respond, your mother's voice called your name, causing your head too snap towards the direction of her voice. You answered her and looked back, seeing nothing there, you shut your window and went downstairs._**

You were snapped back into reality, "Nighty. . ." you whispered, looking at Nightlight. Nightlight gleamed and smiled widely at you, only to be attacked in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around you back, he felt your breath on his neck.

You were taking in his scent, "Where did you go?" you asked.

Again, before he could answer you, you heard the front door open.

You began to panic and shoving him out of the glass-slide doors you had.

"Out, out," you shoved him outside in the snow. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise okay? Or maybe even tonight, I don't know. I'll talk to you again, that's all I know and I promise."

At that, you close the door and left him in your backyard.


	4. Chapter 4

_You pulled the_ fluffy covers up too your neck, it was a bit cold in your room. Well then again, your hair was wet. The (h/c) strand were all over the pillow you had stolen from your aunts house.

You were going too probably catch a cold, but you didn't give two shits. You were currently curled on your bed, watching your favorite show. Well, one of them. And you occasionally had to stop since Netflix was acting all screwy.

You were a bit lonely, you haven't seen Nightlight in awhile. However, he visited a couple of nights ago. You understood his reason and respected it. That didn't mean you didn't really like it, but you dealt with it.

Too be honest, you had developed a crush on him. You were unsure of how he felt, but it didn't really matter. At least, you thought it did. Plus, it wasn't as if you were going to tell him. That would be stupid, right?

You sighed, sitting up. As you did, you wrapped a the covers closer to you. You mentally shook your head too enjoy your show (god, did you love Parks and Recreation).

You were currently home alone, both of your parents were not in. You father was currently across the country checking the atmosphere in some mountains. And your mom was working late tonight. So the Netflix was all yours.

Plus, no pants. But you kept yours one, it's cold.

A knock on the glass of your window alerted you. You paused the show and turned to the window.

Nightlight waved at you from the other side of your window. You smiled at him, you stood up and opened the window for him.

"Hey," you greeted.

He waved at you. Nightlight, you had learned, did not talk much. But he did talk. Which you appreciated it, a lot. "I didn't know that you were coming tonight. Then again, I never really dom" you said, laughing a bit. Your eyes fell to the ground awkwardly.

He laughed that laugh you loved. His laugh was tinkly and sounded very pretty. Well too you it did, and you would never admit it out loud. You did find it a bit creepy too say things like that.

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded and came in. You had a stupid little grin on your face. You had no idea as of why you were smiling like a moron. But you didn't really care. Nightlight noticed the smile, and cocked his head too the side.

"Did something good happen?" he asked you. You let out a dorkish giggle, "Oh! No, not really, no. Just happy that you were able to visit today."

That made him laugh, "Are you really?" he asked you.

You nodded.

He smiled at you, and you still had a dorkish-wide grin on your face. Your heart grew wings at the smile he had on. The feather of those wings floated down too your stomach. They awoke butterflies which made pretzels.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" he asked you.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Completely otherly fine! Nothing's wrong, nothing at all!" you said flustered. Nightlight rose an eyebrow at you. You shuffled your feet. He stared at you suspiciously. "It's nothing, Nightlight. I swear," You told him. He appeared too let it go.

The two of you talked for such a long time.

"What's it like being a guardian?" you popped the question that has been on your mind for awhile now. Nightlight sat on your bed next to you. He seemed to think for a second or two.

"It's a tough job, but that would be expected. Shouldn't it? It does have it's ups, and some downs. However, it's very enjoyable thing to do. To protect the children of the world, is something, astounding about it. I just really appreciate it very much."

He seemed so happy, the light on his staff seemed to glow brighter.

You smiled at him, listening to every word he had just said. You just thought he was being absolutely adorable.

"Oh! How rude of me! I just probably talked your ears off," he apologized.

You giggled, "Oh no, it's fine."

Nightlight smiled shyly at you. Your head was resting on his shoulder and you yawned slightly. Your eyes went to the bedside alarm clock.

"Are you tired?" he asked you. "Just a bit, I mean. . . You don't have to leave, I'm fine." "You should get some sleep," he told you. You shook your head, he gave you a look. "(Y/N), you need to sleep," he told you sternly. "You seem really tired, (y/n)," he stood up.

You sighed, knowing that you will not win this little "argument."

"Fine, I will."

Nightlight opened the window of your bedroom. This caused a breeze too come in. "I'll see you again, right?" you asked, he nodded.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him. Nightlight, hugged you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. He smiled down at you as you let go of his neck. You smiled back up at him.

Nightlight gripped your chin lightly in between his fingers and leaned in closer to your face.

You could feel your heart race.

"I'll see you soon," he said against your lips before kissing you lightly. The kiss was very quick, yet however, it seemed too go on forever for you.

You waved him a shy goodbye and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_It had been_ a few weeks since you and Nightlight had kissed. Whenever you had thought about it, your stomach will twist into knots.

It was only natural for you, however, too think it was a spur of the moment. As whenever you saw him recently, there were no hints of anything like what had happened a few weeks ago.

You were tempted to speak with him about it again, but you never really had the courage to ask him. Whenever you did see Nightlight, and you thought of asking him, you panicked and decided not too.

By now, he was nearly all you ever really thought about. You had fallen head over heels, your heels were dug in deeply. And you knew it.

You yourself had noticed some changes in behavior, the days you knew he was most likely to visit you seemed more anxious. You seemed really giddy at things that reminded you of him as well. In fact, your mother had called you out on it, calling you moony.

Ignoring her comment, however, you continued on your way, doing things too keep yourself busy.

You were currently in your backyard with some of your younger cousins who were fooling around in the snow that was several inches deep.

You weren't paticatural interested in what they were doing at the moment, as you were only there to watch over them and were a bit tired from the past weekend.

A light tap on your shoulder alerted you out of your daze of watching them, causing you to jump. When you did jump, you heard a familiar chuckle. "Nightlight!" you squealed, hitting his arm teasingly.

"It's nice to see you," you almost hugged him, but hesitated. Again, you were very tempted to ask him about the kiss.

Yet, again, you decided not too (what a baby you were being).

"So, uh, how's it going?"

You really had nothing to talk about, and it was a bit hard since he was the silent type. You coughed lightly. It's now or never, "Hey Nightlight. . .?" He gave you a questioning a look. Your face was burning.

"You know when you kissed me, right?" you asked, you twiddled your gloved fingers. "Yes, what about it?" he asked, maybe you were right. Perhaps it was just impulse. "Did you mean anything behind it?" There was a slight silence between you two, it was only mere seconds, however it felt longer.

"Yes."

You sighed, "Right, like I thou- Did you just say yes?" you blinked up at him. Nightlight nodded, you grinned almost squealing.

Instead, you just coughed the squeal down. "I like your face, I mean, not just your face, I-I like you as yourself as well, but um. . ." you were flustered.

Nightlight let out a laugh at you being flustered.

"I like you as well, (y/n)."

He gave you the smile you loved, causing you too let out a girlish giggle.

You sat in an old swing after wiping off the snow, him leaning on the tree next to you as you talked. "So how's it?" you asked. "There's a new Guardian," Nightlight told you. Your head perked up, "Oh? Really? There can be new ones?" He nodded at your question. "If I may, I can take you sometimes too meet them?"

Smiling up at him, you nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Who are you talking to?" a high-pitched voice came from behind you. You turned your head to see one of your cousins.

"Who's that, (y/n)?"

"You can see him?" you asked shocked. Your younger cousin looked at you as if you were stupid or had three heads. "Of I can. He looks weird funny." "(Enter cousin name here)!" you hissed with a scowl. Nightlight smirked, leaning down to the child on one knee.

"And who might you be?"

"(Cousin choice of name)," they answered like a snob, causing you to roll your eyes. "And who are you?" they asked this time. "My name is Nightlight." Your cousin made a face, "That's a weird name."

You sent them a glare. Nightlight on the other hand, chuckled lightly. Your cousin didn't really seem really impressed. "Can I steal my cousin?" they asked. He nodded in response. Sighing mentally, you stood and stretched momentarily. "I'll see you soon, right?" you asked Nightlight, who nodded, leaning down just a bit too kiss you on the cheek.

Your cousin made a face and a grossed out noise before sweeping you away.

You waved Nightlight goodbye, giving him a smile as you were tugged away by the hand from your cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

_You bounced on your heels_ happily. There was static going through your body and you felt like squealing loudly and jumping around like a little school girl. Any dolt with half a brain could tell that you were excited. You were so excited that it was almost painful for your heart, which was thumping radically inside your chest, and you forced yourself to take deep breaths and relax.

Forcing yourself to sit down, you sat in front of your front door happily. It was late at night, and if your parents found out you were outside this late they would kill you. Your whole neighbourhood was dark, and only two cars had passed your house so far, probably people coming back from the city. Why you were so excite and up at this inhuman hour? Nightlight. Nightlight had promised to take you to see the rest of the Guardians, and you were very happy.

Of course, you had to devise a plan for you to leave without getting noticed much. Leaving in the middle of the night seemed like a good idea to you, you weren't going to be gone long anyways. You had made sure of that, not wanting your parents to freak out when they discover you not in your bed.

That would be very bad.

So, here you were, waiting with your knees pulled to your chest, your hoodie over them, stretching it out. A stupid grin placed itself on your face when you saw Nightlight, and jumped to your feet and tackled him into a hug.

He was caught off guard by this, obviously because he stumbled slightly. Nightlight wrapped his arms around your waist, and you pecked his lips in greeting. He laughed slightly at your eagerness, "You're very excited, (y/n)." Giggling, you nodded.

"Well, how do you expect me to be? Gloomy and depressed? This isn't Twilight, Nighty."

"Twilight?"

"Book and movie series, not really important right now."

Nightlight looked confused for a second but seemed to have brushed it off. He couldn't help but smile at how excited you were. "Are you ready?" he asked, his green eyes twinkled in the darkness. The stars on his armour seemed to glow brighter, along with his staff.

A bright blue light came from next of you, causing you to wince and shield your eyes. "The Guardians aren't used to people over the age of 10 believing in them, so they may be shocked when they see you," Nightlight began to explain. You simply nodded, your eyes wide at the blue portal in front of you. It was swirling around like a whirlpool, "This how we go?" you asked Nightlight, who nodded. "Don't worry, (y/n), you'll be fine." He squeezed your hand in comfort.

Nodding again, slower this time, you took a step forward with him, your grip on his hand tightened. The closer you got, the more worried you became. Too late to back out now, you thought to yourself.

You were then sucked in, it happened too quickly, but you soon found yourself on the floor of some other place. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, and your body hurt. You obviously didn't land well.

"Are you okay?" you heard Nightlight ask softly as he helped you too your feet. You felt sick and nauseous, but you nodded. "Just a bit dizzy," you answered, your hand subconsciously went to your head. Nightlight didn't remove his hand from your arm, helping keep you steady, you nodded thanks to him.

"Nightlight! My old friend! What a pleasant surprise!" yelled a Russian accent, clearly male. They had a happy tone in their voice.

"Hello North," Nightlight bowed, taking his hand off of your arm for a moment.

A man in red and black came up to you both. He had tattoos on his arms that read 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. He had swords by his sides and a beard. North, you presumed, was tall and had a happy look upon his face, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Ah, who is this?" The man looked down at you, you couldn't help but feel scared. North seemed as if he had been a bad guy at some point, he inspected you and you feared he wouldn't like that fact that Nightlight brought you here.

What you didn't expect was for him to pick you off your feet, dangling from his arms. "She's cute! Nightlight, who is this?" he asked.

"Um, can you put me down?"

The air was being squeezed out of you, as if realizing this, he placed you on the ground, patting your head. "This is (f/n)," Nightlight introduced you as you looked around in wonder. The place was huge and amazing, words couldn't describe the place. "Are we in Santa's Workshop?" you asked out of the blue, interrupting the males conversation.

The place looked like something out of a fairytale.

North laughed, "Indeed we are." "Whoa," you muttered amazed. "Then are you-?" you whizzed around, turning to look at him.

North nodded, your eyes widened more and your face became an expression of amazement, shock, disbelief and joy all at once. An elf like creature walked around, followed by more. "North? Who's there?" a female's voice asked. In came a bird-like person, she had beautiful green feathers and a narrow nose and beautiful purple eyes.

****You couldn't help but faint.


	7. Chapter 7

_Your eyes fluttered open_ and you didn't remember where you were for a brief moment. Your head pounded as you gazed around the cozy room you were residing in. On top of you laid a wool blanket as you laid on a bed. And then you began to remember the prior events that had lead you to wake up in the bed.

Nightlight, your boyfriend and possibly oldest friend, had taken you to meet the other Guardians. And your reaction to one of them was, well, a huge shock. In disbelief, you had fainted.

"You're awake," the sound of Nighlight's voice caught your attention. "Are you feeling okay, (y/n)?" he asked you, in response you nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine," you replied. "So, uh, who was that, bird-lady," you asked him.

"That was Toothiana, also known as the Tooth Fairy," Nightlight answered, "Tooth fairy?" you knew there was a tooth fairy, as Nightlight had told you the day before you came, but you didn't think she would be a bird-human hybrid. Before he could reply, in came said tooth fairy.

"Oh! She's awake," Tooth said, you looked at her, in awe of her colourful feathers and her wings. She came closer to you, "She's beautiful Nightlight, you choose a looker. Oh! And look at those teeth!" her fingers were in your mouth now.

Alarmed and flustered, you made an unintelligible noise, backing your head away from. "And the last time she had a cavity was four years ago! It was a big one too..." she continued to inspect your teeth. Eventually she moved her hands away from your mouth.

You frowned, "Was that really necessary?" Tooth nodded, "I was making sure you could be trusted. You shot Nightlight a confused look, "You can tell if you can trust me... by my teeth?" you asked her. Tooth nodded, "I can tell alot about you from your teeth!"

"Right.." you mumbled in response, swinging your legs over the bed before standing up. "Are you okay to stand?" Nightlight asked you softly, "I only fainted Nighty," you heard Toothiana giggle at your nickname for him, "I'm fine," you answered. His eyes scanned over you, worried you might faint again. "Come on, you brought me to this place to see it, why not show me around?" you asked him, your (e/c) eyes sparkled with excitement.

Nightlight gave you a silent nod and you two walked out of the room. He led you through halls, teaching you the names of yetis and of elves. A couple of times he had to pull you along as you would get distracted by the decorations and the glory of North's home.

The place was beautiful and was something out of a child's fairy tale book.

Well, technically, it was a fairytale, at least to most people. Those who didn't believe in the guardians.

"So, where are the other guardians?" you asked Nightlight. "They're rather busy, (y/n), Jack is still working with winter over in North America, and Aster, well, he's probably preparing for easter early again," he answered. You 'hmm'ed in reply, "I hope I can meet them one day then."

"I'm sure that they will like you, (nickname)," Nightlight told you. "(Nickname)?" you questioned, a light blush spreading across your cheeks when you heard it. "Is there something wrong with it?" he looked over at you, "I would stop calling you that if you wish. I just thought since you had a nickname for me, I could have a nickname for you."

Your blush deepened, "N-no, it's fine! I like it, in fact. It's just, a new nickname for me," you admitted. He chuckled, "Very well, (nickname), I'll keep calling you that." Something about the nickname made you blush. You tippy-toed, creating very little distance between your lips and his, "And I can keep calling you Nighty." You murmured against them.

One of Nightlight's hand rested on your hip, and you placed your hands on his shoulders as you kissed him. The last time who two had kissed was the first time you two had kissed, so you missed the feeling of his lips on yours. The kiss was very gentle, yet passionate.

Both of you remained in that position, kissing for awhile longer until you both needed to breath. "Ah, there you two are!" you turned your head slightly to look at the russian male, who looked at you both, and then realised the situation.

"Well, aren't you two having fun," North laughed before walking off.

****Your face was now a beet red.


End file.
